


Él no es mi novio

by Crawlingthroughashes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart enjoys reading fanfiction just a bit too much, Everyone Teases Jaime, M/M, awkward family dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/pseuds/Crawlingthroughashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milagro comes across fanfiction about Blue Beetle and Impulse. Jaime's grandmother, who doesn't know about his alter ego, doesn't understand why Jaime is so flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Él no es mi novio

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese translation by Cheeryone: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9616070

The muted orange of sunset filled Jaime's vision as he and Bart zeta-ed to his house in El Paso, Texas. They were both sticky with sweat from their mission, but Jaime had to postpone his shower until after Bart left. He'd promised to help the speedster with some homework, and while he couldn't say he regretted the offer, he wasn't looking forward to it, either. His muscles were screaming in protest from every slight movement, and ambling up the steps of his front porch was more difficult than it should've been. 

"You can set your bag in my room, and we'll go over your homework there," he said over his shoulder. Bart nodded in lieu of words. 

No sooner had Jaime stepped into his house when his mother called out, "Is that you, _mi'ijo_?"

" _Sí. Siento llegar tarde_ ," Jaime answered, apologizing for being late. The mission had taken a lot longer than anticipated, but with only a few minor setbacks. 

"That's alright. But we've been waiting on you for supper. We have a surprise guest for dinner." 

"Oh?" He asked. Before he could inquire who, he felt a hand pinching his cheeks. 

"Nieto!" 

"Hola abuela!" he bent over to hug his grandmother, Elena. 

"Look at how you've grown! Oh, and who's this?" Elena gave Bart a cursory glance. "Is he your... _Cómo se dice_ , uh, boyfriend?" 

Jaime could see Bart's unabashed grin from the corner of his eye. "No, he's just my friend, abuela," Jaime said hastily. A friend that happened to be a boy. A boy with whom he'd shared too-long glances and lingering touches with. But, completely _platonic_ glances and touches. 

"Well, he must join us for dinner!"

"What?" 

"Do you like Mexican food?" Elena asked, turning her attention to Bart. 

"I _love_ Mexican food." To be fair, Bart loved all kinds of food. 

"Excelente. You will join us for dinner." 

That was a bad idea. Jaime couldn't think up any specific reasons as to why it was a bad idea, but it was. He tried to convey this with a pleading expression, but no one took any notice. 

"You're welcome to join us, Bart," Bianca chimed in from the Kitchen.

"Thanks Mrs. Reyes! I'll stay if that's okay." 

"Dinner's already on the table," Elena announced, shuffling across the tiled floor with a slow gait. Bart and Jaime followed after her, the scent of fresh food assaulting their senses. Jaime slumped into his usual seat, and Bart sat across from him. A platter of steaming chicken enchiladas and a bowl of salsa was laid out across the table. 

"Where's Milagro?" Jaime inquired after everyone else had settled down. 

"Probably on her IPod again," Bianca sighed exasperatedly. She raised her voice several octaves. "Milagro! Dinner's ready." 

Milagro slunk into the kitchen and eased into the seat beside Bart, her thumbs sliding across the screen of her IPod all the while. 

"Milagro, no electronics at the dinner table, please," Alberto chastised. 

She giggled. "I think you'll all want to see this. There's a whole a whole fanfiction website dedicated to Blue Beetle and Impulse."

Jaime went ramrod straight, his hand tensing around his fork. Now he had a good reason why Bart should not have been eating dinner with them. His abuela didn't know about his alter ego, and he wanted to endanger as few people as possible. 

"Milagro," Bianca said in a warning tone.

"Their ship name is bluepulse," Milagro continued, undeterred. "I'm reading a fanfic about them right now." 

"Turn that off!" Jaime exclaimed, at the same time Bart shouted, "I wanna read it!"

Milagro, being the kind and angelic sister she was, handed her IPod to Bart. Jaime lunged across the table in an attempt to grab the Ipod, but the edge of his hoodie sleeve ended up in the salsa dip.

"Mijo, sit down," Bianca ordered firmly, arms akimbo.

Jaime sat back in his chair. He ignored the stain on his hoodie and instead glared daggers at his sister, who merely smiled innocently. Bart's eyes were darting rapidly across the screen, and Jaime screamed silently at him to read at normal speed, rather than at super-speed. It was a shame M'gann wasn't here to enable a psychic link.

“Their tongues battled for dominance… Heheh this is so crash! Bl-Jaime you totally have to read this!”

"Bart," Jaime hissed, willing his expression to remain neutral. He could feel a steady blush creeping up the back of his neck. "Turn the IPod off."

Bart’s eyes continued darting back and forth across the miniscule screen. “Hey!” He said indignantly. “How come Blue Beetle’s on top?”

Groaning, Jaime shoveled a forkful of food into his mouth so that he wouldn’t have to speak. Bart's plate was still untouched, despite how much he claimed to love Mama Reyes’ cooking. Jaime honestly never thought he’d see the day where Bart was focused on something other than food.

Milagro peered over the Speedster’s shoulder, stifling her giggles with the palm of her hand. Elena looked at her grandchildren bemusedly, unsure of what the fuss was about. Jaime didn't just have Bart putting his secret I.D. at risk; his own sister was practically giving it away.

_[The Milagro is seeking to ridicule us. Your pregenual anterior cingulate cortex is causing your heart rate to speed up and body temperature to increase. We must destroy her.]_

For once, Jaime actually contemplated taking the scarab’s advice.

"Wanton moans? Aren’t wantons those things that come with Chinese food?"

"Bart… Your dinner," Jaime mumbled helplessly, "it’s going to get cold."

"He can always reheat it later!"Milagro chirped.

The next few minutes were charged with tension, and the awkwardness in the air was palpable. Bianca and Alberto both wore impatient expressions, while Elena simply surveyed Jaime and Bart curiously. 

"Huh," Bart said a few minutes later. "There’s a lot of other ‘bluepulse’ fanfictions."

_[To avoid further embarrassments, we must prevent the Impulse from reading these inaccurately portrayed fan written works.]_

"Ooh! This fanfic has Khaji Da in it!"

_[The Impulse should continue reading the fictitious fan works.]_

Jaime's head whipped to the side. "What? Why?"

 _[For educational purposes.]_

"I dunno," Bart said without tearing his eyes from the screen, "maybe the writers thought it'd be interesting to add the scarab to the story?" 

"Bart," Bianca began politely, "would you mind turning the IPod off while we eat dinner?" 

"Oops. Yeah, for sure," he said sheepishly, turning it off before handing it back to Milagro, who was grinning down at her plate. 

"So," Elena said brightly, "what has everyone been up to lately?" 

Milagro tapped her IPod. "From the sounds of it, Jaime and Bart have been pretty busy lately." 

"Pendeja!" Jaime snapped at her, eliciting admonishments from both his parents. 

Bianca staged a loud sigh. "If you're done, rinse your plates off in the sink." 

Bart stood up, his plate bare. Jaime bit his tongue to prevent himself from nagging Bart. Super-speed or not, he was going to get indigestion if he kept eating so fast. Bart rinsed off his plate, before asking, "Do you need any help clearing the table?" 

"No, it's fine, Bart." 

"Oh, okay. Well, I'd better be going. Dinner was crash, by the way." 

The legs of Jaime's chair scraped against the floor as he pushed back. "Don't you need help with homework? Piles and piles of homework, if I remember right?" 

'Homework' Milagro mouthed, using finger quotations. 

"Nah, I may have exaggerated a bit. Just needed an excuse to chill-hang with my buddy, Blue. But I'll catch ya later." 

Jaime stared after him as he left without another word. Bart luckily had the common sense not to use his super-speed until he was out the door.

"What a nice young man," Elena commented. "Jaime, you should bring your boyfriend around again tomorrow." 

Milagro snorted, and Jaime felt his cheeks redden once again. "Él no es mi novio!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this fic came from tbh.  
> Also, the title is Spanish for 'he is not my boyfriend.' Or is supposed to, anyways. Don't let me down google translate...


End file.
